


The Lost Daughter

by SavedBySelena



Series: Lost Family [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Krypton, Kryptonians, Kryptonite, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Light Angst, Love, Romance, Secret Identity, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavedBySelena/pseuds/SavedBySelena
Summary: Twenty years have been past, since Lena knew that she was pregnant. But the past twenty years haven't been like everyone had thought. Kara isn't around anymore and the world is not like they knew it. A young girl, born in the Luthor household and raised by the youngest Luthor now tries, together with her cousin, to go back in time and change the past so the future won't end in a total drama.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the second part of 'The Lost Family' and will play twenty years in the future, but also right after the end of the first part 'The Lost Sister'

“Thank you Frank” Lena got out of the car and looked around. She hasn't been in this part of town since a few years now and she never wanted to come back here. But since she was looking for someone, she had to come here.

“Miss Luthor? Are you sure...”

“It's okay Frank, you can drive back. I'll find a way back home” the old man bit his lip and wasn't sure, if she should leave Lena alone. He was working for her since she was twenty years old, so since over 25 years now and he always knew when it was okay to leave her alone or stay to keep at least an eye on her.

“And when I need you, I'll call you” with these words, Lena closed the door of the car and looked after her driver, when he drove away. This part of the town doesn't looked as fucked up as the all the other parts. Especially near to L-Corp and CatCo. Lena shook her head, before she walked over to one of the old houses in the street. The last time, when she was here, Sam had still lived in National City, but since a few years, her best friend was living in Argo City. Lena wasn't really angry at her, she understood, why Sam had left, together with Michelle, but deep down she hoped that Sam would have stayed with her. She was with her, when she lost one of the most important people in her live, but now Lena was all alone, again. The CEO took a deep breath, before she just went into the house and looked around. You could see, that no one was living here anymore. Everywhere was dust, spider webs and more stuff, which you really wanted to see in your house. Lena remembered the first moment, she got into this house about twenty years ago. Sam and Michelle moved in and they had a party in here. All of their friends came, even Barry and all the others from earth 1. And when Lena's son was born, she had been here more often to spend time with Michelle, Sam, Ruby and Alenia. Lena sighed and looked at one of the photos on the wall. It was taken just a before they left to earth one. Everyone was on the photo. A sad smile came a cross her lips and fast she shook her head, before she went on.

“What are you doing here?” Lena turned around and looked to a young woman with brunette locks, blue eyes and a light smile on her lips. Lena knew the woman. She knew her since she was four years old. She had took care of her so often, that she would never forget her. No matter what happened in the past twenty years.

“You know why I am here Alenia. She hasn't been at home since a few days and slowly my patience is going down. I told her not to come here” Lena crossed her arms in front of her chest, while she looked at her niece. Sure, she wasn't her niece per blood, but they had a special bond since Alenia came to earth over twenty years ago and Lena was always her aunt.

“She's on the roof. I found her three days ago in the middle of the down, while some Children of Liberty where haunting her down, so I took her with me. They never come out her so it's safe for her” Lena took a deep breath, before she went upstairs and on the balcony. There was definitely no chance, that she would climb on the roof.

 

“I know you're up there, come down” Lena said in a calm voice, before she looked over at Alenia, who leaned against the door frame and watched her aunt. Alenia was the last of the original family, that stayed with Lena in National City. All the others left. Michelle and Sam in Argo City. Alex and Maggie with their kids in Smallville and Ruby went to Metropolis. No one was left, not even the D.E.O. to much had happened in the past.

“What do you want, Mom?” a young woman with brown hair and brown eyes came down from the roof and stood next to her. The young woman wasn't older than nineteen and she remembered Lena in so many ways of her Kara. Her attitude. Her smile, her laugh, just everything. Lena was kind of happy, that her daughter hadn't have those blue eyes from Kara, instead her mother's brown eyes.

“I was worried. I told you not to come over here”

“I know why you don't want that Mom. You are afraid that I'll die like Mommy did twenty years ago. But I'm not her and Alenia promised me...” but Lena interrupted her daughter and shook her head.

“I don't care what she promised you Nia. You'll come home with me right now!”

“Oh I definitely won't come home Mom. You are afraid, that your mother is going to kill me like she did with Mommy. You are afraid that the Children of Liberty will get me like they got J'onn ten years ago. But I'm not like them. Alenia and I are the last Kryptonian who are living on earth. Kal-El left with his family and Michelle and Sam also left. So we are the last two who are living here and could save the would from your brother and your mother. So please, let me stay with Alenia and let her train me” you could see it on Nia's face, that she meant what she just said and that she really wanted to stay.

“Nia, after what you've gone trough, with the transformation and just everything I'm scared you'll get hurt again. Yes, you are a Luthor and yes, you've Kryptonian DNA, but that doesn't mean that no one could hurt you” Lena looked at her daughter and took a deep breath. She was really afraid of losing her daughter. She was always there for her. She was there for her, when she told her that she felt more like a boy than a girl when she was only eight. She was all the way with her and stood by her side.

“Lena you know I wouldn't do anything that would hurt her. She's my cousin and I'll protect her like I always did. And there is a chance to change everything what just happened twenty years ago” Alenia went back down and the other two followed her. For Lena this wasn't over. She would never let her daughter become the next Supergirl. No matter how much Nia would do for that. The last Supergirl died and she would definitely never let this happened to her own daughter.

* * *

 

“What are we doing down here?” Lena asked, when they went down into the basement. Lena could see all the folders of L-Corp and Kara's suit as well. She was curious. Why were all these things here? And how did Alenia get them all here without her noticing it? Lena had put the suit of Kara war away in a big safe, together with all the things she were working on, before Kara died and left them all.

“I want you to see, what Nia and I are working on” Alenia said in a calm voice, after she got a little device from the table. She hold it towards her aunt and Lena raised an eyebrow. The older one got the device out of her niece's hand and looked at it. She knew what this was. She worked on it, before Nia was born. This would help someone to travel through time. But she never finished this worked. She gave up on it, half a year after Kara died.

“Why do you have this? And all the other things? I had them all locked away” Lena looked at her daughter who looked away, so she doesn't need to look in her mother's eyes.

“Nia found an old article in the city's library when she went there to learn about the past, before everything went wrong. It was an article Kara wrote once after the fight of Supergirl against Reign. She knew that the past was a topic you wont talk about so she came to me. I told her everything about Kara, how she saved the world and how she died. Sure, Nia knows who she is and where one part of her family comes from but we never talked about it with her. Yes, we all promised you not to talk about it in front of her, but Nia is old enough to know who her mother was and what kind of hero she was” Alenia explained in a calm voice, while she run her fingers through her hair.

“And why are you both working on this? I never finished it and it looked like you just did” Lena hated to talk about Kara and her time when everything was good and happy. When she thought back about this time, Lena knew what she all missed and what could have been. This was something she never wanted to talk or even think about. That's why she never talked with Nia about it and forbid everyone else to do so. But she knew, that her daughter would find about it one day and now it happened and Lena didn't knew, what she should do or even say. She suppressed all her feelings and memories about Kara in her little boxes who she once thought she would never need them again.

“Because I had an idea and we need this to fulfil this idea” Alenia said, before she got the device and looked at it.

“We never wanted you to find out about it Lena. I know you wont like the idea and the plan Nia and I have. But this can change everything that just happened twenty years ago” Alenia played with the little device in her hand and Lena took a deep breath, before she looked over at her daughter who still wasn't sure if her mother would get angry or just lock her away so she would never see her cousin again.

“You both know, that you need something more before this will work or?” Lena crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked between the both of them.

“I know and we found a way in, without anyone noticing us in there. And just to make one thing clear, even when you wont allow us to use it, we will. This is a chance to bring her back and to make everything better for the future. I know you miss her and I know you want her back. And Nia want her mother. She wants to learn more about her wants to grow up with her like I did with my mother” again Lena took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

“When she dies, I'll use all the Kryptonite I can find to kill you as well” Lena said and left without any more words. Nia looked after her mother, before she looked back to her cousin.

“Does that mean she's okay with our plan?”

“It looks like that Nia” Alenia said in a calm voice and run her fingers through her hair.

“So when are we doing it?”

“Tonight, your training went pretty well and you are strong enough to go back and help my mother and all the others to save your mother. But before we go” Alenia said, before she got a little box and hold it towards Nia.

“What is that?”

“Open it and you'll see” the older one smiled and Nia bit her lip for a moment, before she opened the box. After she did, she looked back at her cousin and was surprised. It was a suit, the colours matched the one of her mother and on the front, just over the heart is the House of El crest just smaller than on Kara's suit. And the colours where darker and instead of a skirt, Nia had pants.

“Wait is this?” Nia looked at the cape and caressed it carefully.

“Yes, it's your mother's. I thought you would like to have it” Alenia smiled soft and wiped away a tear which just left one of Nia's eyes.

“Thank you Al, really” the younger one whispered, before she hugged the cape of her mother. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, while she hold it close to her chest.

* * *

 

A few hours later, just a bit after dusk, Alenia and Nia stood in front of L-Corp. Nia had her suit under her clothes and looked up to the taller one. Alenia nodded and carefully they both went in, so no one will notice them. Since eighteen years, L-Corp wasn't in Lena's hands anymore. Lillian took it over, after Lena grieved after Kara's death and since than, L-Corp wasn't the same anymore. Lillian worked together with the Children of Liberty and helped Lex as well with his plan to finally get rid of Kara.

“Hold your hand on this panel” Alenia said, when they just arrived deep down under the building. Alenia was her once, when she was four and she got her hearing. Lena took her here so she could get her glasses. But after than, she never was here again. So she hoped, that nothing had changed that much and that they'd get a chance to fulfil their plan. Nia did just like her cousin said and just a second later, the big doors opened and showed the lab behind them.

“You keep your eyes open and I start the panel and everything” with these words, Alenia went in the back of the lab and started to turn on the panel and put in time and date, so they'd arrive at the right date and time. But just after she turned in on, they heard the footsteps of at least twenty Children of Liberty. They both knew, that they had to hurry, because they would kill them if they could.

“Get in!” Alenia said loud and looked at her cousin.

“What about you?”

“Don't worry Nia, I put in the right time and date. You'll arrive in National City just after we got back from uncle Barry's wedding and close to the D.E.O. when you are there, look out for Alex, she'll help you. And remember, don't tell them anything to close what will happen and especially don't tell anything about this to Kara or Lena” with these words, Alenia pushed the button, just a second before the Children of Liberty got into the lab and the only thing Nia could see was her cousin fighting against at least twenty of them.

And just a few seconds later, Nia was unconscious while she fell hard down on a dining table in Kara's apartment.


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia is waking up and brought to the D.E.O. Alex and Michelle making discover something knew about the stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a while here's the next chapter and I hope you all will like it. Please don't forget, that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

Lena was still shocked, while she stood behind Kara and was looking at the young woman, who was laying on the table. She never saw her in her life and she knew, that her mother could have done something like that. Send a woman into Kara's apartment to kill both of them. Kara, who was still in her Supergirl mode, was standing protectively in front of Lena, so nothing would happen to her and their son.

“You stay here, I'll look at her” Kara said, before she went over to the girl and layed her fingers on her pulse point to check if she was still breathing. After she noticed, that everything was okay, she get her carefully on her arms and layed her on her couch. She was curious and wanted to know, who that young girl was and how she got here.

“As soon as she's up, we'll ask her everything darling, now lets eat” Lena smiled soft, after she had put everything on the table, so Kara could finally eat her pancakes. Kara looked between her girlfriend and the stranger, before she got back to Lena and sat next to her. She had one eye on the stranger, while she showed her pancakes in her mouth and ate all of them in just a few minutes. Lena next to her just smiled soft, while she ate her pancakes with fruits and drank her tea.

“Have you ever seen her before?”

“Never. Maybe my mother send her to kill us. Or she's from an other universe like Barry” Lena said with a calm voice, while she looked over at the young girl. She looked not older than 20. Maybe she was around 19 or so. Lena had never seen her before and she really wanted to know, who that girl was and what she was doing here.

“She's waking up” Kara said, before she got up and went over to the young girl. Kara sat down on her coffee-table and looked at the young girl. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. When she saw Kara, she backed away and just looked at the blonde one. She knew were she was and she knew, that she wasn't allowed to be here.

“Where am I?” the young girl looked between the two woman and all she knew was, that she had to leave. And that really fast. She promised her cousin, that she would stay away from both of them. And now? Now she was in Kara's apartment. The last place on earth, where she wanted to be.

“Hey, everything is okay. You suddenly appeared in my apartment and you crashed my dining table. It's a wonder, that you're okay” Kara said in a calm voice, while she layed her hands on the young girls shoulder. The brunette one looked at Kara, before she looked over at Lena. She could see, that the Luthor was still pregnant, what meant, that she wasn't born yet in this time line. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

“What's your name?” Lena got a glass of water, before she went over to Kara and the stranger. She hold the glass of water over to the young girl and smiled soft. The younger one took the glass with a soft smile, before she took a sip.

“My name is Nia, Nia Lu….” but she stopped. She wasn't allowed to tell them her correct name. So she had to improvise. Nia bit her lip, before she took a deep breath and remembered the last name, her cousin said she could use in this time line without anyone noticing it.

“Nia Nal, my name is Nia Nal”

“And where are you from?” again Nia looked at Lena's belly and she swallowed again. She was so close to her mother but she couldn't act like that. She knew how much that could change. Nia knows, that Lena and Kara are sure, that they'll get a son. But now she was sitting here on her mother's couch in her mother's apartment.

“Nia?”

“Yes?” the young woman looked over at Kara, who looked worried.

“Everything okay? You look a bit confused”

“Everything is okay. I should go” with these words, Nia got up and went to the door. But half on the way, she noticed how everything around her start to turn around and for a moment, everything was black. And before she could react, Kara was standing next to her and was holding her.

“Are you sure that everything is okay?” with worry in her eyes, Kara looked at Nia and the brunette one bit her lip. Her cousin told her everything she knew about Kara, and nothing of that was a lie. Like she told her, Kara was kind and wanted to help everyone even when it was a stranger. Nia closed her eyes and layed her hand around the amulet of her necklace.

“Yes, everything is fine” with these words, Nia stepped back from Kara, while she looked at her parents. She couldn't stay with them. It was to dangerous. First of all, she had to find a way to safe Kara, so she wouldn't be dead in the future and so her mother wouldn't change in to a cold hearted bitch who doesn't care about any alien anymore and would give her mother her company. But she wasn't sure, what she should do now. Without her cousin, she was lost.

“Kara? I called Alex. She said we should drive to the D.E.O. together with Nia. Michelle and her will be there to check up on her” Nia looked over at her mother and swallowed. She knew those names. But it was a few years ago, since she saw her aunts the last time. Nia shook her head and took a deep breath again.

“I don't need your help. I'm fine” her voice was louder and a bit angry now, while she looked between her parents. She wanted to get away from her and not stay longer with them. A drive to the D.E.O. would mean, that she'd be stuck for longer with the two of them. And that was the last thing, she wanted.

“Nia, we just want to make sure, that everything is fine with you. You destroyed Kara's dining table and we don't know where are you from and if you maybe have a broken bone or so” again Nia took a deep breath, while she looked at her mother. She never knew that part of her mother. Sure, she was by her side, when she went trough all of the operations under a red sun lamp so she even could get those operations. And she was with her, when some other kids bullied her, because she only had her mother, or when those kids told her, she'd never be a real woman, because she wasn't born as one. But still, that was the only part, her mother was really there for her. When it came to her powers or her other part of the family, her mother never talked about it with her. She screamed at her and told her to leave her alone with this topic. And maybe that's why she went to her cousin, to learn more about herself and her past.

“Can I leave after that?”

“When everything is fine, you can go, of course” Lena smiled, before she got her coat and her shoes to take them on.

“Wouldn't it be better when I...” but Lena glared of at Kara who just nodded.

“Okay, I won't do that” the young hero said, before she took her shoes and coat on as well. Nia knew, what they were talking about. Kara wanted to fly her over to the C.E.O. so she would be there faster than with the car. Alenia told her about the D.E.O. as well, because in her time, there was no D.E.O. anymore. It was gone. Destroyed by a power, that now oppressed the entire world. And that was the reason, why Nia was here. To prevent, that this will happen. To prevent, that a force from Russia will kill her mother and dominate the world.

* * *

 

Around twenty minutes later, they arrived at the D.E.O. and after a discussion with one of the security guys, all three of them could get trough and they went to see Alex. When Nia saw the two others, she sighed and run her fingers trough her hair. When they were like in her time, than she'd be doomed.

“And I thought we could have had a quite Sunday” Alex laughed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Kara laughed as well and scratched the back of her head.

“Lena and I were about to get something to eat, when Nia suddenly appeared in my apartment. Lena thought it would be the bes if you make some test to see if everything is fine” Kara wouldn't say, in front of the stranger, that she used her x-ray vision and already knew, that the young woman, hasn't have a broken bone.

“Of course. Michelle and I will do some test. I mean I had some better plans with Maggie, but she said she'd go to Sam and the girls to watch Ruby at her game” Alex smiled and looked at Michelle who smiled as well. Nia just stood there and looked between all of them. This was so strange for her. In her time, no one was that happy and they weren't even together anymore.

“So, Lena said she just arrived at your dining room and destroyed your dining table and that she only told you her name, right?” Alex looked at her sister, who nods and looked over at Nia, who looked around a bit. Kara sighed and run her fingers trough her hair. She knew that it could be a bad idea to bring her to the D.E.O., but it was her only chance to know what was going on with her. So she thought it would be the best, if Alex and Michelle would look over her and see if they could find out more.

“Nia?” the young woman looked over to Alex, who had a soft smile on her lips. Never Nia had saw a smile like that on her aunts lips. Not since her mother was dead.

“Would you come with us? Michelle and I would like to make some test to see if everything is okay with you” Nia hesitated, but nodded, before, she followed Michelle, who showed her to follow her.

“And you both can leave. It's late already and Lena needs some rest and you as well” Alex said and looked over at Kara.

“But...”

“When we need your help, I'll call you Kara, but for now you can leave” Kara took a deep breath, before she nodded and looked over to Lena. The CEO was talking with Brainy and Kara could hear, that she wanted him to find out how Nia came to Kara's apartment, without anyone noticing it.

“Lena? Lets go. I'm still hungry and our little boy as well, so we should go home and get something to eat” Kara smiled soft and Lena smiled as well. Short she gave Brainy some instructions, before she went back to Kara and left the D.E.O. with her, after they said their goodbyes to Alex and the others.

 

At Alex' lab, Nia sat down on one of the beds, while she looked around a bit. Some of these things she knew. Alenia had them in her basement. Normally Nia knew, that her cousin was safe outside of the time, but after what just happened, she was worried, that something bad had happened to her. When she noticed, some tears streaming down her face, she wiped them away fast and took a deep breath.

“Is everything okay?” Nia looked at Michelle, who had a soft smile on her lips. Nia just nodded and sighed again. She wasn't that sure, that she would make it without her cousin in this time line. Sure, her cousin was already alive in this time line, but she was only four. And a four year old wasn't able to help her like she needed the help.

“Can you just make the tests now? I have something to do, something important” Nia's voice changed a bit and short the agent and alien looked at each other, before they nodded, and get everything, they needed to make their tests.

“I'll take some of your blood, to see if everything is okay with you and you immune system. And after that we'll make some more and when we are finish you can leave” Alex explained, while she got the needle and everything else. Even when Nia could leave, Alex would make sure, that some agents would keep an eye on her. And while Alex got everything she needed, Michelle kept an eye on Nia. Even when she looked like a normal young girl, no one knew what could happen, when no one was looking at her.

After Alex got everything, she sat down in front of Nia, who was holding her arm towards the older one. Alex smiled soft and cleaned the area where she wanted to take some blood of Nia.

“That could hurt a bit now” Alex said, before she got the needle and wanted to get some blood. But before the needle could even go through the skin, it broke and Michelle looked over at Alex. Both of them knew what that meant. There was only one species on earth, where this could happen.

“Can I go now? You both just saw, that everything is fine with me” with these words Nia got up and wanted to leave, but Michelle hold her arm and turned her around.

“First, you tell us who you are” Michelle growled and looked angry at Nia. The young girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Alenia told her, that it could be dangerous, if she would tell anyone who she was and where she came from. But she also never thought, that she would wake up in her mother's apartment.

“I'll tell you who I am and where I'm from. But no one else is allowed to know it, especially Kara and Lena” the two other's raised and eyebrow, before they nodded. Nia took a deep breath and sat down on the bed again, while Michelle sat next to her. Alex was still sitting on the chair in front of Nia and both of them were waiting to hear, what Nia had to tell them.

“Like you guess right, I'm not from here. I'm not even out of this time. I came here from 2038, that means I'm living in National City twenty years later than now. But there is a reason, why I'm here” she said, while the other two were just listening. They could say, that Nia doesn't look older than 19, so it means, that she would be born pretty soon. Alex got up and closed the door, because she knew, that this wasn't all what Nia is going to tell them. And they promised her, that no one else would know about it.

“In a few month, to be exact, in three month, seventeen hours and twenty-one minutes, I'll be born and short after that, my mother is going to die, she'll be killed from a power, that now oppressed the entire world. All the aliens are hunted and killed. From my family, only my mother, my cousin and I are still living in National City. My Mom gave up her company and now my grandmother has her hands on it and is using the technology to find and kill the aliens faster.

My cousin and I planned to come back here to stop the one who killed my mother. But my cousin couldn't make it and now I'm all alone, not even knowing, if my cousin is still alive” the agent and Kryptonian were swallowing short, while they looked at Nia. The world wouldn't be the same in just a few month? Everything would change? And that just after the death of Nia's mother?

“And who are you now, exactly?” both, Alex and Michelle had a bad feeling. There were signs that Nia was like Kara, Michelle and Alenia, but they weren't sure yet. But both of them were a little bit afraid of Nia's answer.

“My correct and full name is _Nia Kys Luthor-Danvers Zor-El_. And probably I'm the last living daughter of Krypton, who's still living on earth”


	3. Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia tells her aunts everything she can tell them and together they're going to get something to eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a while here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Please don't forget, that English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any mistakes and wrong grammer

“ _My correct and full name is Nia Kys Luthor-Danvers Zor-El. And probably I'm the last living daughter of Krypton, who's still living on earth”_ Michelle and Alex just looked at the young girl in front of them and didn't knew what to say. Both of them doesn't trust her. Why should they? Everyone could say that they are out of the future and that they are the daughter of Kara and Lena. But how does the young girl knew Kara's real name? There are just a few people who knew who she really was and what her birth name was. Maybe she is out of the future and Mon-El send her? There were so many options.

“Why should we believe you Nia?” Alex raised an eyebrow, while she looked at the young girl. She was sure, that she was up to something. There was definitely something wrong about that girl but Alex couldn't tell what.

“Michelle can answer you that question” now Alex looked over at the Kryptonian, who run her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. Alex already have noticed, that there was something up with Michelle, after Nia told them her name. But she doesn't knew what and why she changed in just a second.

“What does she mean Michelle?”

“Kys is the name of my grandmother. Back than, when on Krypton was everything okay and Kara was around ten years old, we talked about that, whenever we'll get children and a daughter, that we'll name her after our grandmother. Alenia is the name of the mother from our father and Kys the name of the mother from our mother. And I know that Kara never talked with someone about that and that she wanted to wait to tell Lena that, when they'll get a girl. I mean we both know, that they'll get a son. So that's the only thing, that's disturbing me right now” Michelle explained in a soft voice, while she looked between the agent and the young girl next to her.

“I can help with that” Nia said and bit her lip short. She was never ashamed of telling who she was and that she was a transgender woman. But this was different. She was standing here alone with her aunts, while they were still thinking, that Kara and Lena were expecting a boy. Alex and Michelle were looking at her and in the look of their eyes, Nia knew, that everything would be okay, even when they would find out about her being transgender about eight years to early.

“I am their son. I was born as a boy. My birth name was Lucas, but I always knew, that I'm different, even without the alien part of me. When I was eight, I talked with my mother and she said she'd help me, even when everything was different. So I started my transition and changed my name to Nia. And you” Nia looked over at Michelle and had a soft smile on her lips “you told me about the name from your grandmother and that Kara always wanted to name her daughter after her. So it was clear, that I'll get that name as well. In my passport there's only standing the human name, but for our family the Kryptonian part was always important, even when my mother never wanted to talk about Kara and Krypton, so I always get to you or Alenia to talk about the other part of my life” Nia took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Alex and Michelle looked at each other and nodded. They knew, when Nia really was their niece, that Kara would be dead. It was easy to know that. Nia just told them, that her other mother gave up on her company and that her grandmother took it over. And from Lena and Kara, there was only one of them with a big company, which had the power to kill every alien on the planet.

“So we just have a few month to...” but before Alex could finish her sentence, Brainy came into the room and looked at all of them.

“Brainy! How often I have told you to knock when the door is closed?!” Alex hissed while she looked angry at the alien. She liked him. She really does. But sometimes working with him was really hard.

“I know Agent Danvers, but it is important. I was working on something what was triggering me. When I left the future, everything was okay, but I've noticed, that something had changed. Something really big and I thought you should know that...”

“I know Brainy. I know what will happen in a few moth” Alex said in a calm voice, even when she wasn't. Her sister would die in a few month and she had no idea who would kill her or how to save her life.

“And before you ask how I already know it. This is Nia. She's from the future and came back to change what will happen so the world won't change like it did” Alex explained and looked over at him. Brainy looked at Nia and laid his head to the side. He had the feeling, that he knew that young woman, but he couldn't tell why. Brainy just nodded, before he looked back at the tablet in his hand.

“I went through several things from the past few weeks and month. When Kara fought against Reign and came in contact with the Harun-El a part of her seemed to part from herself. Just a little part. I don't have more than that but I'll work on it and I'll find out how it happened, what happened and if it really happened”

“Do that, but don't tell anybody about it. Especially Kara and Lena. And this is an order” Brainy hesitated for a moment, before he nodded and left the room again.

* * *

 

 

After Alex had wrote Kara, that with Nia was everything okay, they left the D.E.O. to get something to eat. Alex hoped, that it would calm Nia a bit down and maybe she would tell them a little bit more so they could help her to save Kara's life. For both of them it was important to save their sister. Kara was the hope of everyone and they knew, that everything would change if she'd die. Not only in the world, no, even in their family. Lena would change back into her cold self. Alex would try to work harder and harder to forget the death of her little sister and Michelle would probably go crazy, because she couldn't save her sister.

“Can you tell us anything, that could help us? Just a little bit?” Alex asked, after the waitress brought their meals. And of course, Michelle and Nia had much more than Alex. For her it was already normal to eat with someone who could eat a whole cow in just an hour or so.

“I can't tell you a lot, my cousin, Alenia, said it could be dangerous if I tell to much and it could change some things that shouldn't be changed” Nia said, after she took a bite from her lunch. The time travel was hard enough for her and now she was all alone, without her cousin who would know what they should do. But at least she had her aunts now and could get some help from them.

“You said, that you'd probably the last living daughter of Krypton on earth, what do you mean with that?” Michelle was curious, what happened to her and her daughter? Are they dead or hiding in Argo City? Michelle wanted to know just that.

“Like I said, I can't tell much, but like you know, Kara will die in a few month and I'm here so it won't happen. You left National City around five years ago and went back to Argo City together with Sam and Alenia was trying to stop the Children of Liberty, so I could go back in time. I don't know if she got out of it alive or not. But when not I'm the last living daughter of Krypton on earth right now” Michelle took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. There were so many other questions, but she knew, that Nia couldn't tell much more. Only the things they had to know so they could save Kara, nothing more.

“Okay, I'll get some agents to work on it. Maybe we can find something about the Children of Liberty. I'll asked Brainy as well to see who is all behind it. We'll find a way to save Kara and the world. And maybe we'll find a way, that you'd could go back in time and look after your cousin” Alex smiled and looked at her niece. She had seen so much in the past few years with Kara by her side, that it was kind of normal for her, to sit with her niece from the future on a table at Noonan's and eating lunch with her.

“And as long as we are working together, you can stay with me and Sam. And some more help while we are moving could also help” Michelle laughed, while she looked over at Nia. The young woman smiled soft and nodded. She was happy, that she could stay with her aunt. Sure, it was important to save her mother, but she needed a place to stay, where she wasn't all alone and getting help from her aunts, was better than no help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia asks Sam for help as well and she finds out something new about her necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget that English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

After the three of them left Noonan's, Alex went back to the D.E.O. while Michelle and Nia went to Sam's. In a week they'd move together in a house a bit outside of town. But this new house would be big enough for all four of them and they couldn't wait to finally live together. Sure, that her niece was in town right now, was a little bit difficult, but she knew, that they'd find a way out of it.

“ _Jeju!_ ” just when Michelle opened the front door, Alenia flew into her arms and hugged her strong. The brunette one laughed softly and hold her little daughter tied to her chest. Sure, she was worried about her daughter in the future, but she knew that she was save right now and that, as soon as they saved Kara, everything was better in the future and that she don't have to worry about her grown up daughter anymore.

“Hey little one” Michelle kissed her daughters cheek, what made Alenia giggle. Nia just looked at the two of them and bit her lip short. For her it was strange to see her four year old cousin. Sure, they grew up together, even when it was difficult in their time. But it was still different to be with her four year old cousin, instead of her twenty-four year old one.

“Who's that?” Alenia looked over her mother's shoulder and directly into Nia's eyes.

“ _Khap nahn Nia_ ” Alenia's eyes went big and she was surprised, that there was someone else who knew how to talk Kryptonian. She knew, that there only was her mother, her aunt and her grandmother. Sure, Alex also knew a bit and Lena and Sam were learning how to speak her mother tongue, but she never thought, that there would be an other person.

“Michelle? Why are you not coming in?” Sam was coming to them and raised an eyebrow, when she saw the young girl behind her girlfriend. She never saw her before, but she had a feeling, that she knows her. But she couldn't tell why.

“Alenia just flew into my arms and was talking with out guest” Michelle smiled soft, before she gave the older one a soft kiss on the cheek.

“ _Jeju, ta- non zhed ehwor kryptahniuo?”_ Alenia raised and eyebrow and looked at her mother now. She was curious. She wanted to know, why this stranger was speaking Kryptonese.

“We'll talk about it later, now go back to Ruby and play a little bit with her. Your Mommy and I have to talk about some adult things with Nia” Michelle let her daughter back down again, but Alenia just huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She would prefer to stay with her mother and the other two, instead of playing with Ruby right now.

“Go” Michelle looked directly into her daughter's eyes and short there was a sigh, before she went back into the living room.

“And the glasses stay on!” Michelle shouted after her, so Ruby could hear it as well. She knew that Alenia would try everything to find out about what they would talk now. But Alenia still couldn't control her hearing so it would be the best, if the glasses would stay on. After Michelle was sure, that no one would listen so the three of them left and went outside on the porch.

“So?” Sam crossed her arms in front of her chest, while she looked at her girlfriend and the stranger. She leant against the wall and was curious about the girl who just came into her house with her girlfriend. Sure, with a Kryptonian in her life nothing was normal, but that was a little bit **to** strange for her. Michelle looked over at Nia, who nodded and took a deep breath.

“I can't tell you a lot and what I'm going to tell you, you can't tell Kara or Lena” Nia started and looked at Sam. The young CFO raised an eyebrow, before she nodded and listened to Nia and every word she said.

 

 

“So I hope you could help me as well to save my mother's life and the world” Nia bit her lip, while she looked over at Sam. She wasn't sure, if the older one was believing her or not. Why should she? Everyone could tell a story like that. But Michelle and Alex believed her and so she was sure, that Sam would believe her as well. At least she hoped it.

“Okay, how can I help my best friends daughter so save her mother's life?” Sam had a soft smile on her lips, while Nia was more than confused. She never said, that she was the daughter of Lena and Kara. She wanted to make sure, that not to much people know about her and who she really was.

“Don't look at me like that Nia. You have the eyes of Lena's real mother and you have Lena's smile and Kara's crinkle. I'm not that stupid. But I can't tell you who will die. I mean if Lena would die, Kara would go crazy and no one could control her. And when Kara is going to die? Well there is no explanation needed”

“I should have know that my godmother would come behind it” Sam laughed short and shook her head, before she hugged Nia soft. Of course she knew that there was more. Lena and Kara were expecting a boy and not a girl. So Sam could tell, that Nia was probably a transgender. But for her it was okay. She would never judge someone for something like that. For her it was normal. And why should she even judge? Her girlfriend is an alien and she also has DNA of an alien in herself.

“But is it that bad?” Sam let go off of her niece and caressed her cheek. She knew, that Lena would go crazy if she would find out, that her son would become a daughter and that she was here right now. Sam knew, that Lena wouldn't have any problems with Nia being transgender but it still would a shock for the CEO.

“So bad, that Mom doesn't care about L-Corp anymore and my grandmother has her hands on it now. So bad, that the aliens of the world are haunted and killed. So bad, that Mom, Alenia and I are the last of you all who are still living in National City, because everyone else has left” Sam took a deep breath, before she looked over at Michelle. She knew, that she would do everything to save Kara's life. She would even give her own life, to make sure, that Kara could live her life happily. And no matter how selfish it sounds, Sam would do anything that this won't happen. Sure, she wanted to save Kara but not, when that meant that she'd lose the love of her life.

* * *

 

The next morning, Nia was up early. She couldn't sleep anymore. So she was sitting in the living room of her aunts house and played with her necklace. She couldn't sleep, because she was to worried about her cousin. She still hopped, that she made it out alive, but she wasn't that sure about it. She took a deep breath, before she leant back on the couch and closed her eyes. She was tired, but every time, when she tried to sleep, she got the pictures of her cousin fighting against the Children of Liberty.

“Nia?” the young woman opened her eyes and looked at her aunt, who had a soft smile on her lips. Michelle sat next to her and layed her brown looks over one of her shoulders, while she looked at the younger one. Nia could see it in her eyes, that she was worried as well.

“Everything okay?”

“I couldn't sleep that well last night” she said in a soft voice, while she caressed the amulet with her fingertips.

“Where did you get this from?” Michelle asked now, after she recognized that necklace.

“Mom gave it to me a few years ago, but I can't even read what there is standing” Nia took of the necklace and looked at the words standing there in Kryptonese. Sure, she could speak it, but not fluent and reading was a whole other level.

“That's my name in Kryptonese” she turned the necklace around before she opened. It took a while, but than there was a hologram. A whole new one. The last one was of her old family back on Krypton. With her parents, sister, wife and daughter. But here it was a new one. Together with J'onn, Eliza, Alura, Alex and all the others at the D.E.O. and Michelle could see, that this picture was taken just before Nia was born. Lena was still pregnant and Kara was standing next to her with a beaming smile and her face.

“Wow” Nia was overwhelmed to see this hologram of her family. Her whole family. With her two mothers, grandmothers and everyone else on it. She never knew how to open the amulet, because no one thought her that. Nut now she could see her whole family in one picture.

“But why do I have the necklace with your name on it? I thought it was from my mother?” Michelle was still smiling, while she took her necklace off and caressed the Kryptonese words on it.

“This one is from your mother, this is her name in Kryptonese” Michelle smiled, before she opened and showed her niece the hologram which was in her necklace. Nia looked at it with a soft smile. She could figure out who Michelle and who Alura was. And of course the other two were her mother Kara and her grandfather Zor-El.

“How long is this ago?” Nia asked, while she looked at her mother's hologram. Her mother seemed not older than a year or so.

“Short after her first birthday. And when we left Krypton I gave her my necklace and she gave me hers. On the back are our parents. Or father died when Krypton died as well. But mother is still living on Argo City. I don't know if you ever met her in the future but she's the best, even when she send her daughters away on a new planet for a new life” Michelle closed her necklace again and put it back on.

“I met her several times. Even when mother don't want to talk about Krypton or Mom, I know where I come from and who I am” Nia had a sad smile on her lips, while she put her necklace back on.

 

“And now you're telling me, why you couldn't sleep” Michelle was in the kitchen to prepare breakfast. In around ten minutes the other three will be awake as well and Alenia could be a demon, when there was no breakfast. And Sam needed her caffeine in the morning to even have a good day.

“I'm worried because of Alenia” Nia followed her aunt and sat on the kitchen bar, while she watched her aunt making breakfast. In her time there never were such moments. Her mother never ate breakfast with her and Nia can't even remember if there were any times that someone from her family made her breakfast, even when she knows, that she had visited Eliza, Alura and Michelle as well.

“She's a Kryptonian Nia, of course everything will be fine with her. I'm sure she trained hard, before you even got the idea of coming back”

“I know that, but they had Kryptonite” now Michelle stopped every movement and took a deep breath. Well, with Kryptonite involved she understood why her niece was worried. She knew that this was dangerous for her daughter. Sure, it was all twenty years in the future. But still, Alenia was her daughter and she would always look after her, even when she was twenty-four now.

“When I could, I would go back in time to look after her. I know Alex said she would ask Brainy for some help, but I know that Alenia wouldn't want me to come back to look after me. She's stubborn you know” now Michelle laughed short and took a deep breath. Yeah she knows that her daughter was stubborn. She was only four and was already stubborn, so she could imagine how her daughter would be in the future.

“You know what? When Brainy finds a way for you to go back in time, you'll go. I don't care what Alenia will say or do. You gave us some information and we can start to work and find a way to save my sister. You can go back and look if everything is okay with Alenia” Michelle layed some pancakes on a plate and put it in front of Nia. The younger one bit her lip, before she nodded and started to eat. Even when she doesn't liked the idea of leaving or even going back to look after her cousin, she was hungry as hell and she needed the calories. So for now she was quiet and enjoyed her breakfast like she never did before.


	5. Back To The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds something out about Nia and NIa is going back to the future, but with a twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after a while here's the next chapter. I had to study a lot for my finals and wasn't able to write a lot. I hope now I've more time to keep updating. please don't forget that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistake or wrong grammer

“Kara, darling, why you want to go to the D.E.O.?” Lena looked at her girlfriend, while both of them got out of her car. Lena knew, that Kara had to write an article and that Snapper would get wild on her, when she wont be ready with her article on time. Sure, Lena was his boss and could tell him not to go to hard on Kara, but she was that kind of boss, that wouldn't to favour Kara. So she really tried to step away from that a bit.

“Because Alex didn't called me. She said she would call me as soon as she checked Nia” Lena took a deep breath and followed the older one. She knew, that Kara wanted to know who that girl was and if everything was okay. But Lena also knew, that Kara should also focus on something else.

“Alex” the older one turned around and raised her eyebrow, after she saw Kara and Lena. She didn't knew, that they would come in the morning.

“What are you both doing here? I thought you have to finish an article for Snapper?” the red haired said, while she got her tablet to look after some documents she was searching for.

“I know, but I wanted to know, what you found out about Nia” Kara crossed her arms in front of her chest and short Alex sighed. She knew it. She knew Kara would come just because of that. So she left the main hall and went in to her lab with her, while Lena stayed and talked with Brainy about some nerd stuff. At least that was what Kara thought.

“And?”

“She's an Alien. But I can't tell you more. I'm still waiting for some test results. I also can't tell you where she's….” but before Alex could even say one more word, Michelle and Nia came into her lab and both didn't even noticed, that Kara was in the lab as well.

“Where is Brainy?” Michelle asked, while she took off her glasses and run her fingers trough her hair. Kara just looked at her older sister and raised an eyebrow. Why she wanted to see Brainy? And why was she ignoring her? Doesn't she notice her or what?”

“Why?”

“He need to bring back Nia to the future. It's really important”

“Future?” now Michelle and Nia looked over at Kara and both of them swallowed. Michelle knew that Kara was at the D.E.O. she heard her heartbeat but she thought she was somewhere else and not with Alex, that's why she doesn't really focused on it.

“Whoops” Michelle laughed short, while she scratched the back of her head. She really should check up better, if her sister was with Alex or not. But now it was to late. Now they had to explain Kara, why Nia had to go back to the future. Sure they could let out some things but some parts she need to know now.

“That was not for your ears”

“What do you mean? First she shows up in my apartment, a total stranger and now she's from the future? What are you two hiding from me?” Kara got a little bit angry and looked at her sisters. She hated it, that they had secrets. First there was the tests on Sam and than that with the Kryptonite. She had enough from all that secrets around her.

“I came here from the future to prevent, that the world will end in a total chaos. But I need to go back to look after someone who helped me to arrive here safely. And as long as I don't know if everything is okay with her I can't do my work here” Kara nodded and bit her lip short. She knew she had to finish her article, but she also wanted to help Nia with her problem. So for her it was clear, what she's going to do now.

“Okay, I'll go with you”

“I don't think, that this is a great idea Kara, we need you here. Brainy found something, after Nia gave us some informations and you have to look after that” Alex showed Kara something on her tablet. There were some photos of several men with golden masks, grey sweaters and black jeans. They also had some baseball bats. Kara knew, that this people where dangerous. But she also had to help Nia. James was in town and Brainy as well. And her sister could help too.

“Who are they?”

“They are called Children of Liberty. They are a part of the troubles in the future and why the future will change so badly” Nia explained calmly, while she looked between her mother and her aunts. It was still difficult for her to be here with everyone. But especially with her mother, who's dead in her time. Sure, she could enjoy every moment she'd get now with her, but that wouldn't be enough. She had to save her mother's life and changing the future, so her Mom wouldn't be a cold hearted bitch like she is now in the future.

“James can look after them. I'll go with Nia and help her. When the future is so dangerous like she said, I can't let her go alone” and before someone could say anything Kara left the lab and left them all alone.

“She can't come with me. She could find out that she'll die in a few month and could meet my Mom, who changed completely since Kara is dead. I don't want that my _Jeju_ is coming with me into the future!” Nia got louder and louder, while she looked between her aunts. When Kara would come with her, everything would get more and more difficult for her in her time and she only wanted to look after her cousin who could be in real danger right now.

“I know Nia, but she's the only one who could go with you right now. I need to keep an eye on everything and I need the help of Brainy. Michelle can't come with you, because she could meet herself, because she's still alive and for your cousin it could be strange as well” Alex said in a calm voice, while she laid her hand on her niece's shoulder. Nia took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She knew that Alex was right and that no one else cold go with her, but she would prefer to go alone, than with her dead mother.

“Let her go with you. Maybe, she'll find something what could help us to save her” everyone turned around and they looked over at Lena who was standing in the door of the lab and had her hands on her belly. Everyone of them swallowed and didn't knew, what they should say right now. And after what Lena just said, they knew, that she knew, why Nia was here. And maybe she knew, who Nia really was.

“I came here with Kara, before we wanted to go to CatCo, but that can wait right now” Lena entered the room closed the door behind her and went over to Nia, before she stopped in front of her.

“I should have knew it, even when I'm expecting a boy. But those eyes, the crinkle and that necklace” Lena caressed the necklace from Nia and the young woman closed her eyes for a moment, before she looked in the green eyes of her Mom.

“When it's true, what you just said Nia, than make sure, that Kara won't meet me in the future. It will break her heart. Keep an eye on her and make sure that she'll stay by your side all the time. Just tell her something why she can't see me right. Look after the person you want to look for and than you come back with Kara. Meanwhile I'll help Brainy with the Children of Liberty” Lena had a soft smile on her lips, while she looked in Nia's eyes. Even when she had brown eyes, she knew she was her child. Even when she was expecting a boy, she knew she was her child. A mother knows it, when her child was around her. And even when Lena didn't noticed it at first, now she does. Nia instead just look at her mother and bit her lips. It was so strange for her to see her mother like that. In her time her mother was so different. She'd do everything to have this side of her Mom with her in the future. Really everything. Even going with her dead mother back to the future to see if Alenia survived the latest attack of the Children of Liberty.

* * *

 

While Kara just stopped some bank rubber, who thought it was a good idea to go in a bank just close to the D.E.O., everyone else were waiting for the young hero in the main hall. Nia was nervous. It was something else to go alone back to the future, than with her dead mother. She knew that this could go wrong in more than just one way. Kara would probably try to find Lena, which will lead to a total chaos and Lena would faint, when she'd see Kara, who's dead in her time. There were still the Children of Liberty who would do everything to get Kara and kill her. And than, the worse of everything, superiority from Russia, who could kill Kara and subjugate not only America but also the whole world.

“Can we?” everyone looked over at Kara, who just came back and Nia sighed. At least Kara could have changed. It would be dangerous to take her with her in her suit. Everyone in her times knew that she's dead and when someone would see her everything could be more difficult than it already was for Nia with her dead mother in the future.

“Could you please take on some other clothes?” Nia looked over at the blond one and Kara just raised her eyebrow. She wanted to say something, but Alex stepped in, before could say anything.

“You go and take some other clothes on and this is an order” Alex crossed her arms in front of her chest, while she looked directly into her sisters eyes. Kara mumbled something in Kryptonese, before she left and get changed. Nia took a deep breath, before she sat down and closed her eyes for a moment. She gave Brainy everything he needed to bring her as close as possible to her cousins house and she hopped, that everything was okay with Alenia.

“Can we go now?” Kara put her glasses on and looked at everyone. She took back on her normal clothes and took her coat on as well, before she made her hair in a pony tail. Sure it was important to keep her identity a secret put she's going into the future, without knowing anything about it. So she she left her suit on under her clothes, just in case. And as long as Alex doesn't know it, everything was fine.

“Just one thing, before you two are leaving” Alex said, before she told Brainy fast, to start everything, that her sister and niece could go back to the future “You'll listen to every word Nia is telling you. She knows this time and place. So you'll stay with her, no matter what. And as long as she doesn't say you can use your powers or safe someone or anything else, you wont do it, clear?” Alex looked strict at Kara who just huffed but nodded anyway. She hated it, when she couldn't do what she wanted to. But she also knew, that Alex was right. Nia knew that place and so it was the best, when she would listen to her.

“Please be careful, both of you” Lena got up from the chair, and looked at Kara and Nia. She was worried something could happen to Kara in the future and to her daughter as well. She wanted both of them back save and sound, even when she knew, that Nia had to leave soon anyway.

“Don't worry, everything will be okay” Kara gave her girlfriend a soft kiss and caressed her belly, before she whispered some Kryptonese words and went back to Nia. The young woman looked at them and smiled short, before she shook her head and nodded to Brainy. The young man opened the bridge and looked over at Nia.

“You two should come out at the destination you gave me. You know what you've to do to come back, so make sure, everything will work” Nia nodded, before she looked at her mother short again, who had her hands on her belly and a soft smile on her lips.

“Than lets go” Nia whispered, before she went trough the bridge with Kara, hoping, that nothing would go totally wrong.


	6. Back To The Future Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can't believe how the future has change and a visitore is coming as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget, that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

When Kara and Nia got trough the portal Kara was shocked. Because what she just saw, wasn't what she expected. There where ruins all around her and no people were to see. The young reporter looked around and took a deep breath. She really hoped, that this wasn't the place where Nia wanted to go. She really hoped that this wasn't National City.

“Lets go, we have to walk a bit, before we are at our destination” Nia said, before she looked around short and start walking. Kara was hesitated for a moment, before she followed the younger one. She could feel the Kryptonite, around here and wondered, why there was so much of it.

“Are you sure, that this is National City?” Kara asked then, after she catches up to Nia and walked next to her. Still she wasn't sure if this was the place where they wanted to go. She still hoped that this was a mistake. She couldn't believe, that she would let happen something like that. As Supergirl she would protect her town and everyone living here. But it looks like that she hasn't done any of that.

“Pretty sure Kara. This is the future. This is the place where I and my family are living. This is what the future will look like in twenty years” Nia explained, before she stopped in front of a house and Kara raised her eyebrow. First of all, because this really is going to be the future of her town and second, because she knows that this is the house, which Michelle and Sam just bought and were about to move in. so of course she was wondering, why they would be here instead of the D.E.O. or L-Corp. Kara followed her in and noticed, that no one had been here for years. There were dust and everything around in this house.

“How old are you?” Kara asked, while she followed Nia to the basement. The young woman doesn't seem older than twenty or so. That's why she wanted to know, how old she was and maybe, just maybe, Kara already knew her from her own time. Maybe she had saved her once or so. It all could be possible to be honest. For Kara everything could be possible right now.

“I'm 19 in a little bit more than three month I'm turning 20 and before you ask I'm not alive in your time right now. My mother is still pregnant with me there” the younger one said and stopped in front of the basement door. She looked directly into Kara's eyes and the young hero swallowed.

“I never have seen National City other like this right now. For me this is my home and the world I'm living in right now. But I know there is a way to change it and that's why I travelled back in time” and before Kara could say more, Nia opened the door and both of them went into the basement. Kara could see some cartons from L-Corp and also some things from the D.E.O.

“Are you living here?”

“No”

“And why are we here than?” Kara asked again and she could see how Nia took a deep breath, while she was looking through some documents on the table. She hated not to know where she was and why she was there. She wanted to know everything she could know. But she also knew, that she shouldn't knew to much about the future. It could change to much, if she knew anything of it. So instead of asking Nia some more, she looked around a bit and saw a picture of herself. It was taken a few weeks ago after a fight against Reign. Kara wondered herself why this picture was here. But before she could ask anything more, someone grabbed her from behind and layed an arm around her throat and was about to knock her out. Kara couldn't think straight right now. She knew there was Kryptonite all around so of course it would be harder for her to defeat herself right now.

“Who are you and how did you got in here?” there was a cold voice of a young woman in her ear and Kara shuddered. She never had heard someone’s voice so cold. Not even Lena's.

“Let her go Al, it's me” was all Nia said, after she looked up from the documents and Kara noticed, how the woman let off of her.

“What are you doing here? I told you not to come back Nia” the young woman said, before she looked over to Kara. Now she raised an eyebrow, before she looked back to Nia and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Nia just had an apologetic smile in her face and scratched the back of her neck.

“You know, that it's to dangerous for her to be here Nia, why do you brought her with you?”

“There was no way, that she would let me go alone. It was really hard to convince her not to wear her suit while we are here. It's not that easy your….” but Nia stopped before she could anything more. She took a deep breath, before she looked back over to Kara. The young reporter was looking between the two young women in front of her, and was wondering how she knew those blue eyes of this young woman named Al. She knew she had seen her, but she couldn't figure out where and when.

“Why are you here Nia?” Al asked, while she put a black leather jacket on and made her hair in a ponytail. Some glasses and this young woman could look like her niece. But this couldn't be here. And when it were her niece, than she would have greeted Kara already or?

“I was worried about you, that's why I came back. Brainy found a way to bring me back. Michelle and Alex are working together with Lena on a way to stop the Children of Liberty while I'm here with Kara. Even when I would have preferred to go alone” Nia looked over at Kara who just rolled her eyes and looked around more. When she was about to open one of the cartons of L-Corp Al stopped her and looked directly into her eyes.

“I guess Nia already told you not to touch anything” she hissed, while she put the cartoon out of Kara's reach. Again Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She really thought she could do something more than just listen to some stupid conversation.

“Okay, we have to bring her back in her time, before something happens to her in this time. But we'll wait till night. It's safer. But it will be harder this time. After the last time they got more security, so we should prepare even better this time”

* * *

 

Since two hours Kara was sitting in the basement and doing nothing. Sure they had something to eat but this was all gone in a flash. So after eating for fifteen minutes or so Kara was sitting around, doing nothing and touching nothing. Because every time when she was about to get to look in one of the cartons Al or Nia stopped her.

“What happened to National City? Why everything changed?” she asked and looked over at the two who were looking trough some documents the whole time.

“We can't tell you anything Kara, that would be to dangerous. And it could change the future even more”

“How it could get any worse than this?” Kara raised an eyebrow, while she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She really wanted to know what was going on and what would happen to her town. She wasn't even sure that Al was her real name. Who would name her child like that?

“Everything could get worse Kara. Really everything. And you really should listen to me Supergirl” now Kara was confused. How did she knew who she was? No one knew who she was, expect for her closest friends and her family. Okay Lillian does know it as well and she was sure, that Lex knew it too, but that was it. No one else knew it.

“How?”

“That's not important now Kara. Just listen to me, so you'll come back home safe” Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, before she leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment, before she looked back at Al and Nia.

“Can I at least see my family? I want to know if everything is okay with them”

“You can't. That would confuse them, because you're not in town at the moment. You are in Argo City”

“How do you know Argo City?” Kara was more and more confused. How do they knew everything of this? How was this all even possible? Sure a lot can change in twenty years but that was a little bit to much for the young hero.

“I'm a really good friend of your sisters daughter. You even could say, that we are really close” Al said in a soft voice, while she laid the documents back into one of the cartons of L-Corp.

“You're the girlfriend of my niece?” now Alenia laughed and nodded short.

“You could say that” she smiled again, while she looked at Kara. The blonde one nodded and looked over at Nia who had a soft smile on her lips as well. Kara was about to ask something more, but was interrupted from a voice she was sure she knew.

“Alenia?” everyone of them looked to the door of the basement, before Al was already gone and closed the door behind her. Kara tried to listen, but she couldn't hear anything or even see anything. So that meant, the basement was prepared for something like that.

“That woman's voice sounded like Lena's” Nia just laughed and shook her head.

“I bet that wasn't her. Mrs. Luthor-Danvers never comes into this part of the town” now Kara just looked at her and doesn't know what to say. Lena had her last name? Does that mean they would get marry? Of course it does, there was no other reason why Lena would have her last name.

“And before you ask why this person is looking for Alenia I don't know it. But Alenia comes over her pretty much” Nia smiled, while she laid her hand on Kara's shoulder. Sure, it was difficult for her to lie to her mother. But what else should she do? Tell her the truth that she'd die in a few month and that Lena never got to marry her? Definitely not. So she prefer to lie to her and tell her that both of them got married, even when it hurts herself.

 

 

“Why are you here?” Al closed the basement door behind her, while she looked over to her aunt. The last time she saw her was a few days ago, when they were talking about the time travelling and saving Kara's live to change the future to something better. So of course she was curious why Lena was here right now. She told her, that she would go as well, so there was no need for her, to come here right now.

“I noticed, that a portal opened close to your home Alenia, so I was worried and came over. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, everything is fine Lena. Nia just came back to look after me. I didn't made it, because I had to stop some Children of Liberty. So she thought it would be a great idea to come back and look after me” Alenia shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the door, while she was holding her ribs. It was really hard so suppress that she was hurt as hell right now.

“Can I talk with her? Just a moment?”

“I think it's a bad idea. Kara is down there as well” now Lena just looked at her niece and blinked a few times.

“But...how...Kara...she...she's dead….” Lena whispered and took a deep breath. Crying was not an option right now. Alenia smiled soft and hugged her aunt short. She knew that this was the only way to calm her down right now. Sure, Lena hated it to be hugged but this was a real rare moment of her aunt showing some feelings since Kara was dead.

“Like I said, Nia wanted to come and look for me. And like you know Kara, there was no option for her not to come with Nia” Alenia explained after she let off of her and had a soft smile on her lips.

“And we told Kara, that she and the others went to Argo City, so she can't see you right now. I know you want to see her really badly Lena but...” Lena shook her head and hold out a little letter to her niece.

“Here, I have a warehouse and maybe something in there could help you to go back to the past. I know that L-Corp will be to dangerous to go back to again. So this will help you. And you will go as well Alenia. It's better when you go too” now the younger one raised an eyebrow and looked over at her aunt.

“I'm fine Lena, really. The last time I came out and I will this time as well, when something will go wrong”

“You can be happy, that nothing more happened to you” Lena pulled the shirt of her niece up a little bit and saw a little wound and her veins shining green and pulsing over her whole stomach.

“That's nothing. The last time was even worse” Alenia laughed short and caressed her right shoulder for a moment.

“You're crazy really Alenia. You had luck that you didn't lost your arm the last time and that you just got this little thing in there” Lena pulled her shirt back down again, and layed her hand over Alenias.

“I know auntie, I know how much luck I had back than. But now it's more important that Kara comes back into her time and that Nia makes sure that she won't die” again Lena took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment again. She really could tell, that Alenia was Kara's niece. Even after all those years. Alenia was as stubborn as her her dead girlfriend.

“You'll go as well Alenia or I'll talk with your mother about _everything_ you have done the past few years”


	7. Back To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kara to go back into her time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after a long while here is the next chapter. It took me a while to write again, cause I couldn't find the right inspiration to write. But since Selena Gomez' new single is out ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlJDTxahav0 ), I have some inspiration and also motivation to write. So I did my best today and wrote this chapter.  
>  Please don't forget, that English is not my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

A little sigh left Alenia, before she nodded. She knew, that Lena would tell her mother everything she had done. And that was something she really didn't want to happen.

“Okay, I'll go with them, but you have to go now. Kara is already suspicious about me. And when I stay longer up her, she'll come up and will see you. And we can't let that happen right now” Lena bit her lip, before she nodded and gave her niece a little paper.

“That will help you to find a way back home” Alenia nodded short, before she brought her aunt out and looked after her, as she got back in the car, which brought her hear. A deep sigh left her, before she went back down to Kara and Nia, who were still waiting for her.

“Before you ask, it was just a friend of mine. She wanted to knew if everything was fine” Alenia explained, before she got some things and packed them all in a bag she would take with her. Kara just looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She was sure, that the voice she just heard sounded a lot like her girlfriend, but she also wanted to go back home and just hug Lena and cuddle with her on the couch. She was more than happy, that in her time, everything was fine and nothing was destroyed like in this time. But still, the young hero wanted to know how all this could have happened and why she hadn’t done anything against it.

“What are we going to do now?”

“We are leaving. I've a place, were we can go back in your time, without any trouble. Lena has a warehouse out of the town and there's something, we can use for it” with these words, Alenia left the basement and went out of the car. Kara and Nia were following her and all three of them got in her car. Sure, they all could fly there, but first, Kara would knew directly that both of them were aliens as well, and second, all the Children of Liberty would come after them and try to kill all of them. And they had to bring Kara in her time without her dying.

“So you're breaking in her warehouse or what?”

“No, Lena gave me a key to get in there. Sometimes I'm helping Alenia with her training there” he brunette one explained while she drove through the streets. Kara just nodded and looked around a little bit. Nothing was like she knew it from her time. All the houses were destroyed and the streets as well. Far back into the town she could the buildings of L-Corp, CatCo and the D.E.O. as well. When they drove by some Children of Liberty who were beating down an alien, Kara was about to get out of the car and help the alien, but Alenia stopped her.

“Don't, you can't go out and help him right now” the younger one said in a soft voice, while she hold Kara's arm.

“You really don't want to help him Al? He's an alien who needs our help. I just can't stay in the car and do nothing about it” the blonde one hissed and looked angry at the young woman.

“I want to help him and I also care about, what happened to all of them, but we can't right now Kara. When they'll notice who you are the all will be after us and we will have problems to bring you back in your time. So stay in the car” Kara took a deep breath, before nodded and bit her lip. She knew that it could bring her in trouble, but normally she doesn't care about it at all. But this time she does. First, Alex told her to listen to Nia and her cousin and second, she wanted to go back in her time and that without any trouble.

 

About half an hour later, the three of them arrived at the warehouse and got out of the care. Kara used her x-ray vision to see if there were any Children of Liberty or someone else who could mean any trouble. But she couldn't see anything around here, so she followed the two cousins and looked around every once in a while to make sure, that no one followed them. When they stopped at a warehouse, Nia layed her hand on a little panel and just a few seconds later the door opened and all the lights went on.

“How is it possible?” Kara knew Lena's technology and knew, that she probably used something, that only can open it with her DNA. So of course she was suspicious, why Nia could open the door to the warehouse.

“Lena installed something, that we also could get in here when we want to train, so don't worry about it” Al smiled soft, before she got to one of the tables and worked on a little machine, which she took from home.

“Please don't touch anything, I won't take long” Kara raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Alenia told me some stuff about you and I really don't want to get on trouble with Lena, when something in here won't work like she knew it”

“And what are you both doing there exactly?” sure, Kara was from Krypton and knew some things but not everything.

“We work on a way back in your time, and it won't take long, really” Nia had a soft smile on her lips and short Kara nodded, before she looked around a bit. She doesn't want to leave this time. She could so much when she'd just stay here. But she also wanted to knew how all this could happen. Was she dead? Did she just lost her powers permanently? She really hoped it was that. But how it should be otherwise? Nia just told her, that she'd marry Lena some day.

“Kara?” the blonde one looked over at Nia and Al, who opened a portal. She knew such portals, but in her time, they only use them to travel through different universes and nothing more. Sure she had some time travelling friends, but their time-ship came from a whole different time than this one.

“Nia and you are going first, I'll be right behind you” Al got her bag and looked at Kara, who hesitated.

“It won't end like the last time with Nia. This time I can control the portal perfectly, so just go” Kara bit her lip, before she looked to the portal again. Nia just went trough it and everything seems fine right now. Kara took a deep breath, before she went through the portal and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

 

Just two seconds later, she was standing in the D.E.O. and was looking at Lena and all the others. With a blink of an eye, Kara was in Lena's arms, what made the young CEO laugh. Lena closed her eyes and hide her face in Kara's neck. She was so happy, that Nia and Kara were back safe. But she knew, that they went back for Alenia, even when Kara didn't knew it. So Lena looked over at Michelle, who looked at the portal and seemed to be nervous. Lena could understand her. Kara and Nia were back, but Alenia wasn't here. But just a few seconds later, a young woman, with long brunette hair and blue eyes, came trough the portal and the portal closed behind her.

“Al” Nia jumped in her cousins arms, what made the taller one laugh a bit. Lena could sense, that something was wrong with her niece. Even when it seems that no one else was noticing it.

“Al?” Alex raised an eyebrow and looked over at her niece and the young woman, she was hugging. Sure, the agent knew who it was, but she had to act like she doesn't.

“My cousin I told you all about. She decided to come with us” Nia smiled soft, after she stepped back from her cousin and looked at everyone. Alex was about to say something, when an alarm went of and everyone was looking at the monitor.

“I'll go for it” and with these words, Kara was gone in her super suit and left all the others back in the main hall of the D.E.O.. Everyone looked after her and Alex made sure, that some other agents would go and help her younger sister, to prevent her from getting in any trouble.

“Right on time” they than heard Al's voice, and before someone could ask what she was talking about, the young woman passed out.


End file.
